Alice, the Ultimate Zombie
by ENILLORAC
Summary: *Spoiler alert RE6* How the world is small. To all the places to be, she finds her in RacoonCity. And she's just going to lose everything again. Também disponível em PT-BR("Alice, o Último Zumbi")


**Alice, the Ultimate Zombie**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Alice/Claire

 **Summary:** *Spoiler alert RE6* How the world is small. To all the places to be, she finds her in RacoonCity. And she's just going to lose everything again. Também disponível em PT-BR("Alice, o Último Zumbi")

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with them ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning2** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.

 _ **Especial Warning:**_ THIS FIC IS NOW AVAILABLE IN ORIGINAL PORTUGUÊS-BR. SEE THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE.

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Alice, I can't let you do this. You know what is going to happen to you" Claire said to the brunette in front of her. Her heart are still beating fast since when they found the woman in the ground near the tower.  
Regardless that she had a weapon in her boyfriend's head, she understand it was really hard to someone be easy when it was surrounded by many men.

"Claire" Alice said softly and start walking toward her; there are these blue eyes she used to love and admire.

The woman don't stop until she touched Claire's face with the worn gloves, electricity went down her spine and she just could close her eyes.

"Claire, you know I have to do it. Will be the end" Alice try to explain, she knows her own voice sounds weak. First, she think it was because of all bruises, but she also knows the rest of the T-virus already solved all of it. As truth, there are all these deep thoughts about Claire, she did buried all of them once. But here they are again.

"I can't lose you again" the red haired woman whispered, "I lost you in Vegas, then in LA, then in Washington. I can't lose you again Alice. There's just you missing in-" she stopped the phase when she heard the steps coming from the stairs.

Of course Doc will check on her.

Alice held her for more one second, she never can get enough for being near Claire. She took a deep breath, and release her. "Whe need a plan, Issacs is closer."

All the hell comes up, all the shit you think could happen, happens. Like Murphy's Law. Even Doc, her "Mate", show himself as a betrayer, she was almost glad that she will not need to find out an excuse to get free from him. She would never expect this, all this time, protecting everyone, loving her, fighting against the world… The woman don't even gave him a chance to try explain all the mess, so, he was gone.

The fight against Issacs, looks like infinite. All the time they think it will be over, he shows up again, or the bloody clone shows up too. It take a lot of luck and the double of damage to Alice to finally stop them, but she did and Claire's heart fell down with the Antivirus container.

All of them fall, all the zombies and the creatures and experiences fall too much closer from Alice. For a second, when Alice keeps up on her foot and look up to the gray sky, she had hope. Like she will make it. But, then, she falls. Her heart stops for a while. Alice is gone.

Suffocating all the sobs, she fight against the wreckages and find a way to go and take a last look to her- friend.

Alice is smiling. _What?_

"Are you alive?" she ask and hold the longest breath in her life, waiting for a confirmation, for just a sign, something to hang her soul.

"Yes…" Alice whisper, and the red haired woman almost jump. "Alice you've done it! You did it! It's over!" helping the woman to sit and checking all the bruises that she will absolutely take care after that, she listen to the fact that the antivirus just kill the T cell, so, Alice is the one thing in the world that is not dead, so she could live without the virus supporting her system.

"You are a freaking ultimate zombie Woman!" she just shout and end up kissing the brunet. Because there's nothing in this fucking world that can stop they.

* * *

 _ **A/N: C'mon, give a review! Say what you think!**_


End file.
